militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard Montgomery
|death_date = |birth_place = Kennington, London |death_place = Alton, Hampshire |placeofburial = Holy Cross Churchyard, Binsted |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image = |caption = Montgomery wearing his beret with two cap badges. |nicknames = Monty, The Spartan General |allegiance = |branch = British Army |serviceyears = 1908–1958 |rank = Field Marshal |commands = Eighth Army 1942–1943 Allied 21st Army Group 1943–1945 Chief of the Imperial General Staff 1946–1948 Deputy Supreme Commander Europe of NATO 1951–1958 |battles = First World War Anglo-Irish War Arab revolt in Palestine Second World War *North African Campaign (1942) ** Battle of Alam Halfa (1942) ** Second Battle of El Alamein (1942) ** Battle of El Agheila (1942) * Tunisia Campaign (1943) ** Battle of Medenine (1943) ** Operation Supercharge II (1943) * Sicily Campaign (1943) * Italian Campaign (1943) * Western Front (1944–45) ** Operation Overlord (1944) ** Battle for Caen (1944) ** Operation Goodwood (1944) ** Operation Cobra (1944) ** Operation Market Garden (1944) ** Battle of the Bulge (1944–45) ** Operation Veritable (1945) * Invasion of Germany (1945) ** Operation Varsity (1945) ** Operation Plunder (1945) |awards = KG (1946) GCB (1945) DSO (1914) MID (9 times) Other foreign awards (listed in main text) |laterwork =Colonel Commandant, Royal Tank Regiment Colonel Commandant, Parachute Regiment ( -1956 ) Representative Colonel Commandant, Royal Armoured Corps (1947 -1957 ) Colonel Commandant, Army Physical Training Corps (1946 -1960 ) Colonel Royal Warwickshire Regiment(1947 -1963 ) Deputy Lieutenant of Southampton (1958–) }} Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, ( ; 17 November 1887 – 24 March 1976), nicknamed "Monty" and the "Spartan General", was a British Army officer. He saw action in the First World War, where he was seriously wounded, and during the Second World War he commanded the Eighth Army from August 1942 in the Western Desert until the final Allied victory in Tunisia. This command included the Battle of El Alamein, a turning point in the Western Desert Campaign. He subsequently commanded the Eighth Army in Sicily and Italy before being given responsibility for planning the D-Day invasion in Normandy. He was in command of all Allied ground forces during Operation Overlord from the initial landings until after the Battle of Normandy. He then continued in command of the 21st Army Group for the rest of the campaign in North West Europe. As such he was the principal field commander for the failed airborne attempt to bridge the Rhine at Arnhem and the Allied Rhine crossing. On 4 May 1945 he took the German surrender at Lüneburg Heath in northern Germany. After the war he became Commander-in-Chief of the British Army of the Rhine (BAOR) in Germany and then Chief of the Imperial General Staff. Early life Montgomery was born in Kennington, London, in 1887, the fourth child of five, to an Anglo-Irish Anglican priest, the Reverend Henry Montgomery, and his wife, Maud (née Farrar). Henry Montgomery, Vicar of St Mark's, Kennington, at that time, was the second son of the noted Indian civilian Sir Robert Montgomery, who died a month after his grandson's birth. He was probably a descendant of Colonel Alexander Montgomery (1686–1729). Bernard's mother, Maud, was the daughter of the preacher Frederic William Farrar and was eighteen years younger than her husband.Hamilton, p. 3 (1981) After the death of Sir Robert Montgomery, Henry inherited the Montgomery ancestral estate of New Park at Moville in northern County Donegal. However, there was still £13,000 to pay on a mortgage, a large debt in the 1880s, and Henry was at the time still only a parish priest. Despite selling off all the farms that were at Ballynally, "there was barely enough to keep up New Park and pay for the blasted summer holiday" (i.e., at New Park). It was a financial relief of some magnitude when, in 1889, Henry was made Bishop of Tasmania, then still a British colony. He considered it his duty to spend as much time as possible in the outlying country of Tasmania and was away six months at a time. While he was away, his wife, still in her mid-twenties, gave her children "constant" beatings,Hamilton, p. 31 (1981) then ignored them most of the time as she performed the public duties of the bishop's wife. Of Bernard's siblings, Sibyl died prematurely in Tasmania, and Harold, Donald and Una all emigrated.Hamilton, p. 5 (1981) Maud Montgomery took little active interest in the education of her young children other than to have them taught by tutors brought from England. The loveless environment made Bernard something of a bully, as he himself later recalled "I was a dreadful little boy. I don't suppose anybody would put up with my sort of behaviour these days."Chalfont, p. 29 (1976) Later in life Montgomery refused to allow his son David to have anything to do with his grandmother and also refused to attend her funeral in 1949.Bierman & Smith (2002), p. 223 The family returned to England once for a Lambeth Conference in 1897, and Bernard and his brother Harold were educated for a term at The King's School, Canterbury.Hamilton (1981), p. 36 In 1901, Bishop Montgomery became secretary of the Society for the Propagation of the Gospel, and the family returned to London. Montgomery attended St Paul's School and then the Royal Military College, Sandhurst, from which he was almost expelled for rowdiness and violence.Heathcote, p. 213 On graduation in September 1908 he was commissioned into the 1st Battalion The Royal Warwickshire Regiment as a second lieutenant, and first saw overseas service later that year in India. He was promoted to lieutenant in 1910, and in 1912 became adjutant of the 1st Battalion of his regiment at Shorncliffe Army Camp. First World War , 35th Division, with which he served from January 1915 until early 1917]] The First World War began in August 1914 and Montgomery moved to France with his regiment that month. He saw action at the Battle of Le Cateau that month and during the retreat from Mons. At Méteren, near the Belgian border at Bailleul on 13 October 1914, during an Allied counter-offensive, he was shot through the right lung by a sniper. Montgomery was hit once more though, in the knee.Bierman & Smith, p. 224 (2002) He was awarded the Distinguished Service Order for gallant leadership: the citation for this award, published in the London Gazette in December 1914 reads: }} After recovering in early 1915, he was appointed to be brigade major first of 112th Brigade and then with 104th Brigade under training in Lancashire.Heathcote, p. 214 He returned to the Western Front in early 1916 as a general staff officer in the 33rd Division and took part in the Battle of Arras in April / May 1917. He became a general staff officer with IX Corps, part of General Sir Herbert Plumer's Second Army, in July 1917. Montgomery served at the Battle of Passchendaele in Autumn 1917 before finishing the war as General Staff Officer 1 and effectively chief of staff of the 47th (2nd London) Division, with the temporary rank of lieutenant-colonel. A photograph from October 1918, reproduced in many biographies, shows the then unknown Lt.-Col. Montgomery standing in front of Winston Churchill (Minister of Munitions) at the parade following the liberation of Lille.Horne, Photo Plate No 1 after p.100 Between the world wars After the First World War Montgomery commanded the 17th Battalion the Royal Fusiliers, a battalion in the British Army of the Rhine, before reverting to his substantive rank of captain (brevet major) in November 1919. He then attended the army's Staff College, Camberley, before being appointed Brigade Major in the 17th Infantry Brigade in January 1921. The brigade was stationed in County Cork carrying out counter-insurgency operations during the final stages of the Irish War of Independence. Montgomery came to the conclusion that the conflict could not be won without harsh measures, and that self-government was the only feasible solution; in 1923, after the establishment of the Irish Free State and during the Irish Civil War, Montgomery wrote to Colonel Arthur Percival of the Essex Regiment: In May 1923, Montgomery was posted to the Territorial 49th Division. He returned to the 1st Royal Warwickshire Regiment in 1925 as a company commander. In January 1926 having been promoted to major in July 1925, he was appointed Deputy Assistant Adjutant General at the Staff College, Camberley in the temporary rank of lieutenant-colonel, a position he held until January 1929 by which time he had been made a (brevet lieutenant-colonel). In 1927, he met and married Elizabeth Carver, née Hobart, widow of Oswald Carver, Olympic rowing medalist who was killed in the First World War.the Peerage,com Their son, David, was born in August 1928. Elizabeth Carver was the sister of the Second World War commander Percy Hobart. He returned to 1st Royal Warwickshire Regiment again, as Commander of Headquarters Company in January 1929 and went to the War Office to help write the Infantry Training Manual in Summer 1929. In 1931 Montgomery was promoted to lieutenant-colonel commanding the 1st Battalion of The Royal Warwickshire Regiment and saw service in Palestine and India. He was promoted to colonel in June 1934 (seniority from January 1932). He attended and was then recommended to become an instructor at the Indian Army Staff College (now the Pakistan Army Staff College) in Quetta, British India. On completion of his tour of duty in India, Montgomery returned to Britain in June 1937 where he became commanding officer of the 9th Infantry Brigade with the temporary rank of brigadier, but that year saw great tragedy when his wife was bitten by an insect while on holiday in Burnham-on-Sea. The bite became infected, and his wife died in his arms from septicaemia following an amputation. The loss devastated Montgomery, but he insisted on throwing himself back into his work immediately after the funeral.Bierman & Smith, p. 227 (2002) In 1938, he organised an amphibious combined operations landing exercise that impressed the new commander-in-chief, Southern Command, General Wavell. He was promoted to major-general in October 1938 and took command of the 8th Infantry Division in Palestine. There he quashed an Arab revolt before returning in July 1939 to Britain, suffering a serious illness on the way, to command the 3rd (Iron) Infantry Division. On hearing of the rebel defeat in April 1939, Montgomery said, "I shall be sorry to leave Palestine in many ways, as I have enjoyed the war out here".Bierman & Smith, p. 226 (2002) Second World War British Expeditionary Force Retreat To Dunkirk and Evacuation Britain declared war on Germany on 3 September 1939. The 3rd Division was deployed to Belgium as part of the British Expeditionary Force (BEF). During this time, Montgomery faced serious trouble from his military superiors and the clergy for his frank attitude regarding the sexual health of his soldiers, but was defended from dismissal by his superior Alan Brooke, commander of II Corps.Heathcote 1999, p218, Montgomery's training paid off when the Germans began their invasion of the Low Countries on 10 May 1940 and the 3rd Division advanced to the River Dijle and then withdrew to Dunkirk with great professionalism, entering the Dunkirk perimeter in a famous night-time march which placed his forces on the left flank which had been left exposed by the Belgian surrender. The 3rd Division returned to Britain intact with minimal casualties. During Operation Dynamo — the evacuation of 330,000 BEF and French troops to Britain — Montgomery assumed command of the II Corps.Heathcote, p. 216 On his return Montgomery antagonised the War Office with trenchant criticisms of the command of the BEFBierman & Smith, p. 228 (2002) and was briefly relegated to divisional command. He was however made a Companion of the Order of the Bath. In July 1940, he was appointed acting lieutenant-general, placed in command of V Corps, responsible for the defence of Hampshire and Dorset, and started a long-running feud with the new commander-in-chief, Southern Command, Claude Auchinleck.Bierman & Smith, pp. 229–30 (2002) In April 1941, he became commander of XII Corps responsible for the defence of Kent. During this period he instituted a regime of continuous training and insisted on high levels of physical fitness for both officers and other ranks. He was ruthless in sacking officers he considered would be unfit for command in action.Mead, p. 303. Promoted to temporary lieutenant-general in July, in December Montgomery was given command of South-Eastern Command overseeing the defence of Kent, Sussex and Surrey. He renamed his command the South-Eastern Army to promote offensive spirit. During this time he further developed and rehearsed his ideas and trained his soldiers, culminating in Exercise Tiger in May 1942, a combined forces exercise involving 100,000 troops.Stacey, Charles P. Official History of the Canadian Army in the Second World War: Six Years of War: The Army in Canada, Britain and the Pacific. Ottawa: Queen's Printer. 1966. North Africa and Italy Montgomery's early command tank in North Africa, November 1942]] In 1942, a new field commander was required in the Middle East, where Auchinleck was fulfilling both the role of commander-in-chief Middle East Command and commander Eighth Army. He had stabilised the Allied position at the First Battle of El Alamein, but after a visit in August 1942, the Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, replaced him as C-in-C with Alexander and William Gott as commander of the Eighth Army in the Western Desert. After Gott was killed flying back to Cairo Churchill was persuaded by Brooke, who by this time was Chief of the Imperial General Staff, to appoint Montgomery, who had only just been nominated to replace Alexander as commander of the British ground forces for Operation Torch.Playfair, Vol. III, pp. 367–369. A story, probably apocryphal but popular at the time, is that the appointment caused Montgomery to remark that "After having an easy war, things have now got much more difficult." A colleague is supposed to have told him to cheer up – at which point Montgomery is supposed to have said "I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Rommel!"Churchill, p. 420. According to J. Toland, Battle: The Story of the Bulge, 1959, p. 157, this conversation was with Churchill's chief of staff Hastings Ismay, 1st Baron Ismay, beginning with Montgomery saying to Ismay, "It's a sad thing that a professional soldier can reach the peak of generalship and then suffer a reverse which ruins his career." Montgomery's assumption of command transformed the fighting spirit and abilities of the Eighth Army.Playfair, Vol. III, p. 370. Taking command on 13 August 1942, he immediately became a whirlwind of activity. He ordered the creation of the X Corps, which contained all armoured divisions to fight alongside his XXX Corps which was all infantry divisions. This was in no way similar to a German Panzer Corps. One of Rommel's Panzer Corps combined infantry, armour and artillery units under one corps commander. The only common commander for Montgomery's all infantry and all armour corps was the Eighth Army Commander himself. Correlli Barnett commented that Montgomery's solution "... was in every way opposite to Auchinleck's and in every way wrong, for it carried the existing dangerous separatism still further."Barnett, p. 265 Montgomery reinforced the long front line at El Alamein, something that would take two months to accomplish. He asked Alexander to send him two new British divisions (51st Highland and 44th) that were then arriving in Egypt and were scheduled to be deployed in defence of the Nile Delta. He moved his field HQ to Burg al Arab, close to the Air Force command post in order better to coordinate combined operations. Montgomery was determined that the Army, Navy and Air Forces should fight their battles in a unified, focused manner according to a detailed plan. He ordered immediate reinforcement of the vital heights of Alam Halfa, just behind his own lines, expecting the German commander, Erwin Rommel, to attack with the heights as his objective, something that Rommel soon did. Montgomery ordered all contingency plans for retreat to be destroyed. "I have cancelled the plan for withdrawal", he told his officers at the first meeting he held with them in the desert. "If we are attacked, then there will be no retreat. If we cannot stay here alive, then we will stay here dead."Moorehead, Alan, Montgomery, pp. 118–27 (1946) Montgomery made a great effort to appear before troops as often as possible, frequently visiting various units and making himself known to the men, often arranging for cigarettes to be distributed. Although he still wore a standard British officer's cap on arrival in the desert, he briefly wore an Australian broad-brimmed hat before switching to wearing the black beret (with the badge of the Royal Tank Regiment next to the British General Officer's badge) for which he became notable. The black beret was offered to him by Jim Fraser whilst the latter was driving him on an inspection tour. Both Brooke and Alexander were astonished by the transformation in atmosphere when they visited on 19 August, less than a week after Montgomery had taken command. First battles with Rommel Rommel attempted to turn the left flank of the Eighth Army at the Battle of Alam Halfa from 31 August 1942. The German/Italian armoured Corps infantry attack was stopped in very heavy fighting. Rommel's forces had to withdraw urgently lest their retreat through the British minefields be cut off.Winston Churchill, The Second World War, v.4 pp. 546–48 Montgomery was criticised for not counter-attacking the retreating forces immediately, but he felt strongly that his methodical build-up of British forces was not yet ready. A hasty counter-attack risked ruining his strategy for an offensive on his own terms in late October, planning for which had begun soon after he took command.Playfair, Vol. III, p. 388. He was confirmed in the permanent rank of lieutenant-general in mid October. The conquest of Libya was essential for airfields to support Malta and to threaten the rear of Axis forces opposing Operation Torch. Montgomery prepared meticulously for the new offensive after convincing Churchill that the time was not being wasted. (Churchill sent a telegram to Alexander on 23 September 1942 which began, "We are in your hands and of course a victorious battle makes amends for much delay."Churchill, p. 588) He was determined not to fight until he thought there had been sufficient preparation for a decisive victory, and put into action his beliefs with the gathering of resources, detailed planning, the training of troops—especially in clearing minefields and fighting at nightPlayfair, Vol IV, pp. 13–14.—and in the use of 252Playfair, Vol IV, p. 9. of the latest American-built Sherman tanks, 90 M7 Priest self-propelled howitzers, and making a personal visit to every unit involved in the offensive. By the time the offensive was ready in late October, Eighth Army had 231,000 men on its ration strength.Playfair, Vol. IV, p. 16. El Alamein The Second Battle of El Alamein began on 23 October 1942, and ended 12 days later with the first large-scale, decisive Allied land victory of the war. Montgomery correctly predicted both the length of the battle and the number of casualties (13,500Playfair, Vol. IV, p. 78.). However, soon after Allied armoured units and infantry broke through the German and Italian lines and were pursuing the enemy forces at speed along the coast road, a violent rainstorm burst over the region, bogging down the tanks and support trucks in the desert mud. Montgomery, standing before his officers at headquarters and close to tears, announced that he was forced to call off the pursuit. Corelli Barnett has pointed out that the rain also fell on the Germans, and that the weather is therefore an inadequate explanation for the failure to exploit the breakthrough, but nevertheless the Battle of El Alamein had been a great success. Over 30,000Playfair, Vol. IV, p. 79. prisoners were taken including the German second in command, General von Thoma, as well as eight other general officers.Moorehead, pp. 140–41 Rommel, having been in a hospital in Germany at the start of the battle, was forced to return on 25 October 1942 after General Stumme – his replacement as German commander – died of a heart attack in the early hours of the battle.Churchill, p. 591 Tunisia Montgomery was advanced to KCB and promoted to full general. He kept the initiative, applying superior strength when it suited him, forcing Rommel out of each successive defensive position. On 6 March 1943, Rommel's attack on the over-extended Eighth Army at Medenine (Operation Capri) with the largest concentration of German armour in North Africa was successfully repulsed.Stout (1956), Chapter 11—Tunisia. The Battle of Medenine At the Mareth Line, 20 to 27 March, when Montgomery encountered fiercer frontal opposition than he had anticipated, he switched his major effort into an outflanking inland pincer, backed by low-flying RAF fighter-bomber support. For his role in North Africa he was awarded the Legion of Merit by the United States government in the rank of Chief Commander. Sicily The next major Allied attack was the Allied invasion of Sicily (Operation Husky). Montgomery considered the initial plans for the Allied invasion, which had been agreed in principle by Eisenhower and Alexander, to be unworkable because of the dispersion of effort. He managed to have the plans recast to concentrate the Allied forces, having Patton's Seventh US Army land in the Gulf of Gela (on the left flank of Eighth Army, which landed around Syracuse in the south-east of Sicily) rather than near Palermo in the west and north of Sicily.Mead, p. 306. Inter-Allied tensions grew as the American commanders Patton and Bradley (then commanding II US Corps under Patton), took umbrage at what they perceived as Montgomery's attitudes and boastfulness. Italian Campaign aircraft (location and date unknown)]] During the autumn of 1943, Montgomery continued to command the Eighth Army during the landings on the mainland of Italy itself.Heathcote, p. 217 In conjunction with the Anglo-American landings at Salerno (near Naples) by Mark Clark's Fifth Army and seaborne landings by British paratroops in the heel of Italy (including the key port of Taranto, where they disembarked without resistance directly into the port), Montgomery led the Eighth Army up the toe of Italy. Montgomery abhorred the lack of coordination, the dispersion of effort, and the strategic muddle and opportunism he perceived in the Allied effort in Italy and was glad to leave the "dog's breakfast" on 23 December 1943. Normandy . From left, Major-General Vokes, General Crerar, Field Marshal Montgomery, Lieutenant-General Horrocks, Lieutenant-General Simonds, Major-General Spry, and Major-General Mathews]] Montgomery returned to Britain in January 1944.Hart, p. 8 He was assigned to command the 21st Army Group which consisted of all Allied ground forces that would take part in Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy under overall direction of the Supreme Commander, Allied Expeditionary Forces, American General Dwight D. Eisenhower. At St Paul's School on 7 April and 15 May he presented his strategy for the invasion. He envisaged a ninety day battle, ending when all the forces reached the Seine, pivoting on an Allied-held Caen, with British and Canadian armies forming a shoulder and the US armies wheeling on the right. During the hard fought two and a half month Battle of Normandy that followed, the impact of a series of unfavourable autumnal weather conditions disrupted the Normandy landing areas. Montgomery's initial plan was to break out immediately towards Caen. Unable to do so, as the British did not get enough forces ashore to exploit the successful landing, Montgomery's advance was checked. When it appeared unlikely that the British Second Army would break out, Montgomery's contingency was designed to attract German forces to the British sector to ease the passing of United States Army through German defences to the west, during Operation Cobra. This series of battle plans by the British, Canadian and American armies trapped and defeated the German forces in Normandy in the Falaise pocket. The campaign that Montgomery fought was essentially attritional until the middle of July with the occupation of the Cotentin Peninsula and a series of offensives in the east, which secured Caen and attracted the bulk of German armour there. An American break-out was achieved with Operation Cobra and the encirclement of German forces in the Falaise pocket at the cost of British sacrifice with the diversionary Operation Goodwood.D'Este, p. 202 (1983) Advance to the Rhine , Georgy Zhukov and Jean de Lattre de Tassigny]] The increasing presence of American troops in the European theatre (from five out of ten divisions at D-Day to 72 out of 85 in 1945) made it a political impossibility for the Ground Forces Commander to be British. After the end of the Normandy campaign, General Eisenhower took over Ground Forces Command on 1 September, while continuing as Supreme Commander, with Montgomery continuing to command the 21st Army Group, now consisting mainly of British and Canadian units. Montgomery bitterly resented this change, although it had been agreed before the D-Day invasion.Weigley, p. 253 Winston Churchill had Montgomery promoted to field marshal by way of compensation. Montgomery was able to persuade Eisenhower to adopt his strategy of a single thrust to the Ruhr with Operation Market Garden in September 1944. It was uncharacteristic of Montgomery's battles: the offensive was strategically bold but poorly planned. Montgomery either did not receive or ignored ULTRA intelligence which warned of the presence of German armoured units near the site of the attack. When the surprise attack on the Ardennes took place on 16 December 1944, starting the Battle of the Bulge, the front of the U.S. 12th Army Group was split, with the bulk of the U.S. First Army being on the northern shoulder of the German 'bulge'. The Army Group commander, General Omar Bradley, was located south of the penetration at Luxembourg and command of the U.S. First Army became problematic. Montgomery was the nearest commander on the ground and on 20 December, Eisenhower (who was in Versailles) transferred Courtney Hodges' U.S. First Army and William Simpson's U.S. Ninth Army to his 21st Army Group, despite Bradley's vehement objections on national grounds. |group=nb}} Montgomery grasped the situation quickly, visiting all divisional, corps, and army field commanders himself and instituting his 'Phantom' network of liaison officers. He grouped the British XXX Corps as a strategic reserve behind the Meuse and reorganised the US defence of the northern shoulder, shortening and strengthening the line and ordering the evacuation of St Vith. The German commander of the 5th Panzer Army, Hasso von Manteuffel said: The operations of the American 1st Army had developed into a series of individual holding actions. Montgomery's contribution to restoring the situation was that he turned a series of isolated actions into a coherent battle fought according to a clear and definite plan. It was his refusal to engage in premature and piecemeal counter-attacks which enabled the Americans to gather their reserves and frustrate the German attempts to extend their breakthrough.Patrick Delaforce, The Battle of the Bulge – Hitler's Final Gamble (2004) (centre) and the Commander of the British Second Army, Lieutenant-General Sir Miles Dempsey, talking after a conference in which Montgomery gave the order for Second Army to begin the crossing of the Rhine.]] Montgomery's 21st Army Group advanced to the Rhine with operations Veritable and Grenade in February 1945. A meticulously planned Rhine crossing occurred on 24 March. While successful it was weeks after the Americans had unexpectedly captured the Ludendorff Bridge and crossed the river. Montgomery's river crossing was followed by the encirclement of the German Army Group B in the Ruhr. Initially Montgomery's role was to guard the flank of the American advance. This was altered, however, to forestall any chance of a Red Army advance into Denmark, and the 21st Army Group occupied Hamburg and Rostock and sealed off the Danish peninsula. On 4 May 1945, on Lüneburg Heath, Montgomery accepted the Surrender of German forces in north-west Germany, Denmark and the Netherlands.Heathcote, p. 218 Later life generals Zhukov, Sokolovsky and Rokossovsky at the Brandenburg Gate on 12 July 1945.]] After the war Montgomery became the C-in-C of the British Army of the Rhine (BAOR), the name given to the British Occupation Forces and the British member of the Allied Control Council.Mead, p. 309. He was created 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein in 1946. He was Chief of the Imperial General Staff from 1946 until 1948, succeeding Alanbrooke, but was largely a failure as it required strategic and political skills he did not possess. He was barely on speaking terms with his fellow chiefs, sending his VCIGS to attend their meetings and he clashed particularly with Arthur Tedder, who as Deputy Supreme Commander had intrigued for Montgomery's dismissal during the Battle of Normandy, and who was by now Chief of the Air Staff. When Montgomery's term of office expired, Prime Minister Clement Attlee appointed General (later Field-Marshal) William Slim as his successor; when Montgomery protested that he had told his protégé John Crocker, a former corps commander from the 1944-5 campaign, that the job was to be his, Attlee is said to have given the memorable retort "Untell him".Mead, p. 109. He was then appointed Chairman of the Western European Union's commanders-in-chief committee. Volume 3 of Nigel Hamilton's Life of Montgomery of Alamein gives a good account of the bickering between Montgomery and his land forces chief, a French general, which created splits through the Union headquarters. He was thus pleased to become Eisenhower's deputy in creating the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation's European forces in 1951. He was an effective inspector-general and mounted good exercises, but out of his depth politically. He continued to serve under Eisenhower's successors, Matthew Ridgway and Al Gruenther, until his retirement, aged nearly 71, in 1958. His mother died in 1949; Montgomery did not attend the funeral, claiming he was "too busy". He was chairman of the governing body of St. John's School, Leatherhead from 1951 to 1966, and a generous supporter. Montgomery was an Honorary Member of the Winkle Club, a noted charity in Hastings, East Sussex, and introduced Winston Churchill to the club in 1955."Sir Winston Churchill Gets The Winkle In Ceremony at Hastings." Pathe News with Wavell and Auchinleck.]] In 1953, the Hamilton Board of Education in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, wrote to Montgomery and asked permission to name a new school in the city's east end after him. Viscount Montgomery Elementary was billed as "the most modern school in North America" and the largest single-storey school in Hamilton, when the sod was turned on 14 March 1951. The school officially opened on 18 April 1953, with Montgomery in attendance among almost 10,000 well-wishers. At the opening, he gave the motto "Gardez Bien" from his own family's coat of arms. Montgomery referred to the school as his "beloved school" and visited on five separate occasions, the last being in 1960. On his last visit, he said to "his" students: Montgomery's memoirs (1958) criticised many of his wartime comrades in harsh terms, including Eisenhower, whom he accused, among other things, of prolonging the war by a year through poor leadership — allegations which ended their friendship, not least as Eisenhower was still US President at the time. He was threatened with legal action by Field-Marshal Auchinleck for suggesting that Auchinleck had intended to retreat from the Alamein position if attacked again, and had to give a radio broadcast (20 November 1958) expressing his gratitude to Auchinleck for having stabilised the front at the First Battle of Alamein. The 1960 paperback edition of his memoirs contains a publisher's note drawing attention to that broadcast, and stating that in the publisher's view the reader might reasonably assume from Montgomery's text that Auchinleck had been planning to retreat "into the Nile Delta or beyond" and pointing out that it had been Auchinleck's intention to launch an offensive as soon as Eighth Army was "rested and regrouped".Montgomery 1960, p14 Montgomery was stripped of his honorary citizenship of Montgomery, Alabama, and was challenged to a duel by an Italian officer.La Repubblica, 22 February 1992 the challenge actually came from Vincenzo Caputo, a Sicilian lawyer. In retirement he publicly supported apartheid after a visit to South Africa in 1962, outraging much British liberal opinion, and after a visit to China declared himself impressed by the Chinese leadership.Heathcote 1999, p. 219 He spoke out against the legalisation of homosexuality in the United Kingdom, arguing that the Sexual Offences Act 1967 was a "charter for buggery"Hamilton (2002), p. 169 and that "this sort of thing may be tolerated by the French, but we're British – thank God." He twice met with Israeli general Moshe Dayan. After an initial meeting in the early 1950s, Montgomery met Dayan again in the 1960s to discuss the Vietnam War, which Dayan was studying. Montgomery was harshly critical of US strategy in Vietnam, which involved deploying large numbers of combat troops, aggressive bombing attacks, and uprooting entire village populations and forcing them into strategic hamlets. Montgomery said that the Americans' most important problem was that they had no clear-cut objective, and allowed local commanders to set military policy. At the end of their meeting, Montgomery asked Dayan to tell the Americans, in his name, that they were "insane". Death Montgomery died from unspecified causes in 1976 at his home Isington Mill, Isington near Alton, Hampshire, aged 88. After a funeral ceremony at St George's Chapel, Windsor, he was interred in the Holy Cross Churchyard, Binsted. Every year a remembrance service is held at his grave, which includes veterans of Normandy, and a bugler playing the Last Post. Legacy , Saskatchewan]] His portrait (by Frank O. Salisbury, 1945) hangs in the National Portrait Gallery. A statue of Montgomery can be found outside the Ministry of Defence in Whitehall, alongside those of Field Marshal Lord Slim and Field Marshal Lord Alanbrooke. Montgomery also gave his name to the French commune Colleville-Montgomery, Normandy. in London]] The Imperial War Museum holds a variety of material relating to Montgomery in its collections. These include Montgomery's Grant command tank (on display in the atrium at the Museum's London branch), his command caravans as used in North West Europe (on display at IWM Duxford), and his papers are held by the Museum's Department of Documents. The Museum maintains a permanent exhibition about Montgomery, entitled Monty: Master of the Battlefield. The Field Marshal Montgomery Pipe Band from Northern Ireland is named after him. His Rolls-Royce staff car is on display at the Royal Logistic Corps Museum, Deepcut, Surrey.RLC Museum publicity leaflet/website. The Montgomery cocktail is a martini mixed at a ratio of 15:1, facetiously named that because Montgomery supposedly refused to go into battle unless his numerical advantage was at least that high. Ironically, following severe internal injuries received in the First World War, Montgomery himself could neither smoke nor drink. In the 1998 documentary Live At Aspen during the US Comedy Arts Festival, the British comedy troupe Monty Python's Flying Circus explained how they came up with their name, saying that the name Monty "... made us laugh because Monty to us means Lord Montgomery, our great general of the Second World War". Honours and awards *Viscount (UK, January 1946) *Knight of the Order of the Garter (UK, 1946) *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath (UK, 1945) KCB – 11 November 1942, CB – 11 July 1940 *Companion of the Distinguished Service Order (UK, 1914) *Mentioned in Despatches (UK, 17 February 1915, 4 January 1917, 11 December 1917, 20 May 1918, 20 December 1918, 5 July 1919, 15 July 1939, 24 June 1943, 13 January 1944 ) *Distinguished Service Medal (USA, 1947) *Chief Commander of the Legion of Merit (USA, 10 August 1943) *Member of the Order of Victory (USSR, 21 June 1945) *1st class of the Order of Suvorov (USSR, 16 January 1947) *Croix de Guerre (France, 1919) *Knight of the Order of the Elephant (Denmark, 2 August 1945) *Grand Commander of the Order of George I (Greece, 20 June 1944) *Silver Cross (V Class) of the Virtuti Militari (Poland, 31 October 1944) *Grand Cross of the Order of the White Lion (Czechoslovakia, 1947) *Grand Cordon of the Seal of Solomon (Ethiopia, 1949) *Grand Officer with Palm of the Order of Leopold II (Belgium, 1947) *Croix de Guerre 1940 with Palm (Belgium) *Grand Cross of the Order of the Dutch Lion (Netherlands, 16 January 1947) *Grand Cross of the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav (Norway) (1951) *Médaille militaire (France, 1958) *Grand Cross of the Legion of Honour (France, May 1945) *War Cross 1939 (Czechoslovakia, 1947) Viscount Montgomery's ribbons as they would appear today, not including campaign or other awards. See also *Afrika Korps *M. E. Clifton James (Montgomery's double during the war) *Tex Banwell (another double) *Irish military diaspora *Panzer Army Africa Notes Explanatory notes Citations References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * Primary sources * * * * * * * External links * * Biography of Montgomery at the Jewish Virtual Library * Bernard Montgomery Desert War.net Category:1887 births Category:1976 deaths Category:British field marshals Category:British field marshals of World War II Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:British military personnel of the Irish War of Independence Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Foreign recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Chief Commanders of the Legion of Merit Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre 1914–1918 (France) Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre (Belgium) Category:Grand Commanders of the Order of George I Category:Recipients of the Cross of Valour (Greece) Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the White Lion Category:Recipients of the Order of Solomon Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of St. Olav Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:Silver Crosses of the Virtuti Militari Category:Grand Officers of the Order of Leopold II Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Netherlands Lion Category:Recipients of the Order of Victory Category:Recipients of the Order of Suvorov, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Médaille Militaire Category:Grand Croix of the Légion d'honneur Category:Recipients of the Czechoslovak War Cross Category:Viscounts in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Category:Royal Warwickshire Fusiliers officers Category:Operation Overlord people Category:People educated at The King's School, Canterbury Category:Anglo-Irish people Category:Chiefs of the Imperial General Staff Category:British military personnel of the 1936–39 Arab revolt in Palestine Category:Burials in Hampshire